Potato Chips
by Black.Star2.0
Summary: How could a simple bag of... Potato Chips turn into something so daring? Little OCC, but it's the funny type of OCC.


**WARING: OCC-ness alert. This is really weird. So please think of how hard and hilarious it would be for me to write these. I don't even know why I'm posting this. Ha, can't believe your even reading this... so on with the story?**

Potato Chips

It was just a normal day. A hot sun, a glistening lake, and a breezy meadow with only a single tree. Sitting under the giant tree was a smiling Hinata. She laughed as a bird flew across her point of view.

_'Tomorrow is going to be mine and Kiba's anniversary,'_ Hinata smiled as she stared at the lake. A swan and her seven children wandered on the bank. _'To think we've been dating for two years, almost three.'_

Her tummy rumbled. She blushed. "Luckily I brought something to eat," She laughed pulling out a bag of potato chips. Hinata slowly opened the bag, making a rippling sound. She sniffed the aroma as the scent grew stronger. Hinata smiled as she pulled out a single chip. Crispy, and beautiful; Hinata didn't wait, she gobbled the potato chips in mere seconds.

Each chip was like that. Crispy, and beautiful as Hinata pulled several out of the bag. A crunching noise came from her mouth; salty with a slight hint of vinegar, her favorite. She smiled as her rumbling stomach quieted down.

Hinata stared at her bag of chips; one left. She picked it up and stared at the potato chip. The small chip had been broken and crushed. She sighed and plopped it in her mouth. She slowly ate the last chip.

A noise came from behind her. Hinata turned around. Nothing, not even a bush. A noise came from in front of her. She whipped her head around. Another sound, but this time came from above her. A figure dropped out of the tree. Kiba.

"Hey Kiba!" Hinata smiled as her boyfriend sat in front of her. His face looked mad. "What?" She asked, licking her index finger.

He pointed to the bag of potato chips", You didn't leave me any!"

She stopped licking her fingers", Well I didn't know you were coming!"

"I always come to see you every day!" Kiba pouted.

"But..." She mumbled, as Kiba took her potato chip covered hands", Um, Kiba..."

He sighed and laughed. "Since you didn't leave me any..." Kiba smirked", I guess this will do..."

"Kiba...!" Hinata screeched as Kiba started to lick her middle finger. He laughed. Hinata moved uncomfortably as Kiba moved to her ring finger. She tried to break free from his grip as she blushed. "Kiba," She whispered and stared away", Please... stop..."

Kiba stopped and stared at her. "No!" Kiba smirked.

"Why... why not?" She asked as Kiba continued onto her pinky; wrapping his tongue around it.

"Because... this is your punishment for not leaving me any chips," Kiba growled playfully", Besides, you taste nice!"

Hinata yelped. Why hadn't she just left ONE chip. One chip was all it took to satisfy him. Kiba finished off with the pinky and began to suck her thumb. "You look like a baby doing that!" Hinata laughed through the uncomfortable things Kiba was doing.

He laughed, but didn't say anything. He finished with her right hand and moved onto her left one. He started with her left thumb. Hinata was getting irritated. Kiba was licking each finger as slow as he possibly could. He had now reached her middle finger.

Hinata wiggled her middle finger inside his mouth. He stopped and stared at her. "Hey!" Kiba growled", Stop that, it'll only make your punishment go slower!" Hinata sighed and looked away. Sure enough, Kiba was already on the pinky. She waited anxiously as he dragged his mouth off her pinky.

"Done?" She asked getting ready to move her hands away.

"Nope!" He snorted.

She stared at him", WHAT!"

"I'm not done, I still have your hands to do!" Kiba announced playfully.

He started licking the top of her left hand. The warm touch of his tongue felt weird on Hinata's hand. Kiba licked deeper when he reached the knuckles, he doesn't want _'to leave anything behind.'_

Kiba flipped her hand over and licked the inside. "Kiba... this is really," She paused as he slightly tickled her with his tongue; gross", REALLY...gross, will you please stop, for me?"

"No," He mumbled, snickering as he did. Hinata wasn't getting anywhere with him. Kiba stopped and moved to her other hand. He licked silently. Hinata cringed at the sudden warmth.

_'Please stop, this is disgusting!' _Hinata thought biting her bottom lip_', Please!'_

"Done!" Kiba smiled.

"What?" She blinked.

"I'm done!" Kiba grinned", You're clean!"

Hinata got up and ran for the lake, dipping her hands in and rubbing them together. Kiba walked up behind her. "I told you, you're clean already," Kiba snorted at her behavior. Hinata didn't listen, she continued to wash her hands in the clear water. A potato chip flake cleared off of her hand. Kiba watched the flake. "Seems... it seems I didn't get every chip," He sounded a bit disappointed.

"That was disgusting, and..." Hinata stood up", And... I feel horrible."

"It was a punishment for..." Kiba didn't finish. He stopped. Kiba was hearing Hinata cry. He turned her around. Her hands were at her eyes, and her legs were shaking. "Hinata..." His voice soft.

"What?!" He voice sounded a tad angry.

"I love you!" Kiba smiled pulling her into a hug. It took Hinata a few seconds to wrap her arms around him.

"I love you too... but..." Hinata snickered pushing Kiba down on the grass", You're getting payback, 10 FULL!"

Kiba couldn't react. Hinata was tickling his sides. Kiba laughed trying to push her away, but Hinata held her ground. The two laughed away the day. To think... this all started with a bag of... _Potato Chips?_

**There you have it. I couldn't help but laugh while writing this. I don't even know why I wrote it. It came to me Saturday night. I was watching a movie and my friend have Salt and Vinegar Potato Chips. We ate the whole bag. My other friend came in and said 'I didn't get any!' There wasn't any punishment, but then I was licking my fingers. I was also reading a Kiba X Hinata story. So I came up with this contraption of a strange story. Someone should really take my hands away. I don't even know why you read this or why I wrote this. Still, a story is a story. So thank you for reading. Have a great morning/night. Thank you and Good-Bye!**

**Kiba: POTATO CHIPS!**

**Hinata: Go to bed Kiba, I don't have any Potato Chips.**

**Kiba: NOOOO!**

**Me: Random, as I said before Thank You and Good-Bye!**

**Naruto: Noooo!**

**Me: I SAID GOOD-BYE!**


End file.
